


paler than phobos

by somethingsintheair



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, Sickfic, bc we don't have enough of these, it's lighthearted goofs and nothing else, rated for language, written over a year ago and edited 10 mins ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Doctors make the worst patients, especially when they're stubborn aliens who are normally immune to physical illness.





	paler than phobos

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this sometime in early 2017 when i was really sick, and the doc for it is titled 'if i have to suffer then so does he'

“COMMANDER.”

Meouch jolted up in bed and caught sight of a pair of glowing red eyes. He let out an undignified screech that was sure to wake up his housemates, if the proclamation of his title hadn’t so already.

It took him exactly five seconds to realize that the pair of eyes belonged to a familiar cyborg, and he was able to relax.

“Hogan, _fuck,_ what do you want?” he groaned.

“THE DOCTOR IS UNRESPONSIVE. DO SOMETHING.”

Meouch blinked, his initial irritation turning into concern. “What do you mean?”

“HE IS ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR AND HE WILL NOT ANSWER ME. HE MAY BE DEAD.”

“Wh-- hold on, just… just let me put some pants on, alright?” Meouch said as he shooed Havve out of his room. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

He emerged from the room moments later to find that his friend was indeed lying face-down on the floor. Havve had knelt down next to him.

“I HAVE CONFIRMED THAT HE IS ALIVE. HOWEVER, HE APPEARS TO BE UNCONSCIOUS.”

Meouch frowned as he made his way over to the two of them. Hesitantly, he rolled Sung onto his back, and flinched at the sight. He wasn’t really used to seeing the guy’s face to begin with, and certainly not looking as pale as he did at the moment. He reached down and pushed Sung’s hair out of the way so that he could feel his forehead.

“Shit. I think he’s got a fever.”

“WHAT?” Havve questioned. “THE DOCTOR DOES NOT GET SICK. CHECK AGAIN.”

“See for yourself.” Meouch nodded towards the awfully sweaty man on the floor. “He was probably doing his morning workout or whatever, you know how he is about that. The moron probably exhausted himself without even thinking.”

“BY NOW, YOU SHOULD BE FULLY AWARE THAT I DO NOT POSSESS THE ABILITY TO FEEL WARMTH.” Havve crossed his arms and flickered his eyes at Meouch. “I WILL HAVE TO TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT.”

“Alrighty then,” Meouch muttered as he shifted to hook his arms up underneath Sung’s. “Take his legs, would you? We’ve gotta get him into bed.”

”I THINK WE BOTH KNOW JUST HOW WILLING THE DOCTOR WILL BE TO REST.” Regardless, he grabbed Sung’s legs with a surprising amount of gentleness, and helped the Commander carry him back to his room.

Once they had him settled down in bed, Meouch gave the man a little shake. “Can you get him some… water or something?” he asked. “He’s probably just, uh… dehydrated, right?”

“FINE. TRY NOT TO MAKE THINGS WORSE WHILE I’M GONE.”

Meouch just rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to Sung. “Hey, buddy,” he said as he shook the man’s shoulder. “C’mon, wake up. You gotta drink something.”

Sung let out a groan before his eyes fluttered open. He furrowed his brow at the doorway. “Phobos? What are you doing up so early?”

Meouch turned his head to follow Sung’s gaze, and sure enough, a very confused Phobos was standing in the doorway. “Uh… mornin’, Phobos,” Meouch mumbled, and Sung jumped at the sound of his voice.

“C-Commander, what...” Sung frowned and sat up. He regretted that decision almost immediately, and held a hand to his forehead as he lay back down. “Fuck, my head,” he groaned. “What’s going on?”

“Relax,” Meouch said. “You’ve got a fever, pal. You passed out in the living room before the rest of us woke up.”

Sung gave Meouch a blank stare. “I don’t get sick.”

“THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT I SAID.” Havve had entered the room, evidently, and pushed past Phobos with a glass of water in tow. “THERE MUST BE SOME OTHER EXPLANATION.”

Sung tried to sit up again, a bit slower this time, and succeeded in propping himself up with his pillows. “Yes, of course,” he agreed, “I probably just overworked myself.” He gladly accepted the glass from Havve and chugged it down in one swift movement.

“Doc, your face is paler than Phobos.”

“I don’t get _sick,_ Commander,” Sung insisted as he set the glass down. “Dehydration, that’s what it is. I’ll drink some more water, and I’ll be back on my feet by noon.” He crossed his arms. “Besides, what would I even have? I’m immune to human illnesses, we all know that.”

“Oh?” Meouch asked. “What makes you so sure?”

Sung paused. “Well,” he began, “I’ve never… I’ve never gotten one, so...” He trailed off and shook his head. “Forget it. There’s no way I could’ve been infected, anyway. When was the last time I got close to a human?”

“YOU SEEMED TO BE GETTING PRETTY CLOSE TO THAT EARTH WOMAN AFTER OUR SHOW LAST WEEKEND,” Havve interjected, and Sung’s face went pink. He had forgotten about that, he may or may not have been more than a little tipsy at the time.

“W-well, I… I mean, she seemed fine,” Sung insisted. “Why would she go to a show if she was sick, anyway?”

“The same reason you'd be exercising when _you’re_ sick, you moron,” Meouch replied. “You didn’t _know.”_

Sung huffed. “I'm _not_ sick,” he argued, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Just dehydrated. So if you'll _excuse_ me, if going to go drink some more water and finish my morning workout.”

Meouch sighed as he watched Sung leave the room, looking determined as ever. It was only about five minutes before they heard a _thump,_ and Meouch put his face in his hands. “Oh boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand on this at some point because this combines two of my favorite tropes to write, sickfics and stubborn ass characters being whiny. let me know if that's something you'd be interested in!


End file.
